clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikachurin
Re: Names Fair enough. I've done a brief revert for now, leaving the formatting but removing unused language headers. What would your thoughts be, assuming I can make a collapsible template work, of putting all the names in a collapsed list in the infobox? 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :Alright. I'll try to work on that tonight, perhaps, or tomorrow. Been a rough day :p 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::Thanks! ^.^ 〆''vonPreußen／'talk :::I've implemented a very rough version on Tomoya Okazaki. It seems to work well (aside from my inability to get the Arabic diacritics to work, though after conferring with Locke, I'm pretty sure that's only affecting me), but it's difficult to use. I'll probably try to implement a more abstract method using fields like |name_ar = , and include an array of common languages to start with. I'd also like your input on possible ways to include both pinyin and jyutping for Chinese, since my way is a bit... unwieldy. Cheers, 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk ::::Created (and ) in an attempt to clean up the code. In a tangentially-related note, it seems that MediaWiki:Common.js is now being applied to guests as well. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' :::::Yeah, it works via a cookie, so logging in or out won't affect that. One thing I would like to do at some time would be have the ability for users to set a page, like , which will override or replace a cookie when logged in. That way, if users switch computers, or are using public computers, their preferences will then be saved to their account, rather than to a cookie. Not sure if it can be done, but it'd be neat, at some time in the future :p 〆''vonPreußen／'talk Main Page Tweaks Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In order to guarantee that your main page continued to function with Wikia's ad policy, I had to make a few tweaks to your main page. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. Thanks for your hopeful understanding. - Wagnike2 22:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just a note, Pika, I think it worked better before this edit, since the ad pushes the sidebar down, anyway. Just my thoughts, though, you may have something else in mind :P 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk ::Yeah, unfortunately, it's never going to be balanced for all users, since those with adblock will get the menu right from the top, and those without it will get it pushed down by the ad. It would be nice to be able to detect adblock and put some other content in, but I think if that was possible it would already be being done to load ads :v 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' new hey im new here can you show me around? im Tyler Re: Sidebar problem on IE8 Hey Pika, Can you get me a screenshot of what you mean? Unfortunately, I have no access whatsoever to either of those browsers at the present time, so I'm having trouble visualizing the errors you're describing. cheers, 〆''vonPreußen／'talk